The present disclosure herein relates to an optical apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an optical apparatus including a distributed Bragg reflector laser diode and a manufacturing method thereof.
A typical distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) laser diode may be a longitudinal single-mode light source and a wavelength tunable laser. The typical DBR laser diode may include a gain section and a DBR section. The gain section and the DBR section may be monolithically integrated in a waveguide type in a semiconductor substrate.